


Un passo avanti e uno dietro di te

by Shinxer



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-06 04:30:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17932865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinxer/pseuds/Shinxer
Summary: Bucky batté le palpebre, osservando il cielo azzurro d’inizio estate, solcato da qualche nube e da stormi di rondini di passaggio. Il sole aveva da poco iniziato il declino verso l’orizzonte. Sollevò la mancina, stendendola davanti a sé ed osservando i graffi che dal dorso scendevano verso il gomito. Non aveva bisogno di alzare anche l’atra mano, per conoscerne le medesime condizioni. [...]Una testa bionda invase il suo campo visivo. Il volto tumefatto mostrava del sincero dispiacere e preoccupazione. C’era una sfumatura verde nello sguardo azzurro, ormai contornato dal violaceo dei lividi che andavano rapidamente spuntando.«Come stai?» gli chiese lo sconosciuto.«Ho passato momenti migliori.» si sforzò di sorridere, ma ottenne solo di far sanguinare nuovamente e labbra spaccate.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note: La fanfiction partecipa a:  
> * Cowt9, indetto da Lande di Fandom  
> * Week 3, Missione 2  
> * Prompt: Se ne stava rannicchiato fra due auto in sosta e aspettava il prossimo colpo cercando di coprirsi il volto. (Giancarlo De Cataldo, Romanzo Criminale)  
> * Parole totali: 11567  
> Capitolo 1: 3200  
> Capitolo 2: 3864  
> Capitolo 3: 1940  
> Capitolo 4: 2563

1.

  


Era stretto tra i paraurti di due auto parcheggiate vicino al marciapiede. Si era rannicchiato dietro una ruota, coprendosi il muso con le zampe anteriori e senza riuscire a smettere di tremare. Sentiva il rimbalzare dei sassi sulle vicine carrozzerie e delle voci che non riusciva a comprendere. Non rispondevano a nessuno dei pochi comandi che conosceva. Sapeva riconoscere le risate, ma quelle non gli sembravano di gioia o di allegria; parevano, piuttosto, degli schiamazzi perfidi, tinti di una venatura sadica gratuita. Non sapeva perché gli stessero lanciando dei ciottoli e urlando contro frasi apparentemente senza senso; se almeno fosse riuscito a comprendere le parole, forse avrebbe potuto rimediare a qualunque torto avesse fatto agli umani. Senza dubbio, un suo errore in buona fede, che tuttavia gli stava costando caro.  
Uggiolò quando sentì un sasso rimbalzare sul selciato e cadergli sul naso, graffiando la pelle prossima al tartufo nero.  
Nella sua breve vita da cane, non aveva mai incrociato tanta ferocia, tanto accanimento senza un reale motivo. Non era la prima volta che veniva percosso; il suo precedente proprietario lo batteva spesso con un giornale quando rovesciava le ciotole inavvertitamente o quando urinava per sbaglio sul tappeto. Alla fine, lo aveva buttato in strada una fredda notte di fine inverno. Aveva supplicato fino all’alba, piangendo e latrando, ma la porta non si era più riaperta. Si era accovacciato sullo zerbino, in attesa che il padrone uscisse per andare al lavoro; tuttavia, quando questi aveva superato la soglia di casa, lo aveva scacciato con una sonora pedata.  
Aveva compreso di non essere più il benvenuto e se n’era andato. Aveva inutilmente cercato il conforto di un’altra famiglia, ma senza successo. Alla fine, si era rassegnato. Aveva trovato una vecchia cassetta con degli stracci in un vicolo e si era accomodato lì. Doveva cavarsela come poteva, elemosinando cibo e carezze dagli umani di passaggio. Era stato costretto a rubare per la fame, sfilando salsicce dalle bancarelle degli ambulanti. Aveva tentato di sopravvivere in tutti i modi.  
Rimpiangeva amaramente il giorno in cui, quasi un anno prima, aveva lasciato la casa materna e il resto della cucciolata. Aveva salutato i fratellini e le sorelline con un vigoroso scodinzolare, convinto che la sua nuova vita sarebbe stata avventurosa, elettrizzante, colma d’affetto e dolcezza; invece, dopo alcuni mesi infernali, era stato gettato in strada quasi fosse spazzatura.  
Gli umani non erano tutti buoni; lo aveva imparato a sue spese e la ferocia con cui quei quattro ragazzi si stavano accanendo su di lui era soltanto l’ennesima conferma. Che aveva fatto di male?  
Un altro abbaio spaventato, mentre una pietra si schiantava contro il suo occhio sinistro, ferendo le palpebre.  
«Vieni fuori, sacco di pulci! Vieni fuori, non ti facciamo niente…»  
Menzogne mal strutturate. Non si sarebbe mosso da quel debole riparo offerto dalle auto.  
«Ehi! Che state facendo?» quella voce era nuova. Era fresca, coraggiosa e conteneva una nota addirittura sfrontata. Cercò di spiare da dietro uno pneumatico.  
A qualche metro di distanza era apparso un altro fanciullo. Non poteva avere che undici o dodici anni al massimo. Era basso, mingherlino; una zazzera di capelli biondi contornava un volto magro, ma risoluto. Gli occhi scivolavano dai teppisti alle macchine. Infine, le iridi azzurre incrociarono le sue.  
«Ve la state prendendo con un cane?» domandò ancora il ragazzino.  
«E tu chi diamine saresti?» il più grosso dei quattro si era piazzato davanti al nuovo arrivato, serrando i pugni sui fianchi e sollevando il mento, sfacciato. Superava il suo avversario di almeno un paio di spanne ed aveva degli orribili capelli color carota «Vattene, imbecille! Non sono affari tuoi.»  
«Sono Steve Rogers e… credo dovreste piantarla! È soltanto un cucciolo.»  
«E allora? Quello stronzo ha pisciato sulla mia bicicletta.»  
«Non mi sembra un crimine così grave!»  
«Che ne vuoi sapere tu? Fatti gli affari tuoi, Rogers! Oppure… cerchi rogne?»  
«Tutti bravi a prendersela con un cane.» il ragazzino sollevò i pugni, indietreggiando di un mezzo passo «Perché non te la vedi con uno della tua taglia?»  
Il rosso allungò la mancina, serrandola sul bavero della maglietta del suo smilzo avversario. Caricò la destra, pronto a far volare una sonora sberla al volto scavato di quell’insolente:  
«Come te?» sghignazzò, mentre la sua espressione mutava in stupore e, infine, in una smorfia di dolore: un pugno si era abbattuto dritto sulla sua testa.  
«No, come me!»  
Il cane si sporse, al sentire una terza voce. Un altro ragazzo si era aggiunto al quadretto. Era più alto del biondo e un po’ più robusto. Indossava un paio di pantaloncini corti e delle scarpette di cuoio, oltre ad una anonima maglietta a righe. Le ciocche castane, completamente in disordine, incorniciavano un viso dalle guance morbide e dal cipiglio deciso. Gli occhi, di un insolita tonalità grigio-azzurra, lampeggiavano di rabbia e d’orgoglio.  
Lanciò un corto latrato, come un piccolo incoraggiamento ai due salvatori; poi tornò a rannicchiarsi tra le auto, il muso nuovamente nascosto tra le zampe.

***

Si era precipitato in strada quando aveva sentito le urla. Aveva abbandonato i compiti, dimenticandosi persino di chiudere la porta. Conosceva – purtroppo – quella voce smargiassa e senza scrupoli. Apparteneva a Gideon Murray, un irlandese grosso quanto un toro e altrettanto stupido. Sfortunatamente, Gideon era abbastanza forte e carismatico da farsi servire e riverire da altri imbecilli che si vantavano d’averlo come amico.  
Non era la prima volta che si batteva con lui. Naturalmente, non aveva vinto nemmeno uno scontro, ma questo non bastava a farlo desistere.  
Si era fiondato sul gruppetto non appena l’aveva visto accerchiare un ragazzino biondo, probabilmente nuovo del quartiere. Non lo aveva mai visto, ma sembrava un tipetto a posto. Quanto meno, aveva avuto il coraggio di tenere testa a quell’idiota di Murray.  
Bucky batté le palpebre, osservando il cielo azzurro d’inizio estate, solcato da qualche nube e da stormi di rondini di passaggio. Il sole aveva da poco iniziato il declino verso l’orizzonte. Sollevò la mancina, stendendola davanti a sé ed osservando i graffi che dal dorso scendevano verso il gomito. Non aveva bisogno di alzare anche l’atra mano, per conoscerne le medesime condizioni.  
Sentiva male un po’ ovunque; il ginocchio destro protestava vigorosamente dopo essere stato ripetutamente calpestato e gli zigomi si stavano gradualmente gonfiando, così come la guancia destra. Sentiva i ciottoli del selciato pungergli fastidiosamente la schiena. Quei quattro lo avevano pestato per bene, ma se pensavano d’avergli impartito una lezione sbagliavano di grosso. Non si sarebbe piegato; la prossima volta, si sarebbe fatto trovare preparato, e allora…  
Una testa bionda invase il suo campo visivo. Il volto tumefatto mostrava del sincero dispiacere e preoccupazione. C’era una sfumatura verde nello sguardo azzurro, ormai contornato dal violaceo dei lividi che andavano rapidamente spuntando.  
«Come stai?» gli chiese lo sconosciuto.  
«Ho passato momenti migliori.» si sforzò di sorridere, ma ottenne solo di far sanguinare nuovamente e labbra spaccate.  
«Ti chiedo scusa…»  
Si rimise lentamente a sedere, raddrizzando le spalle e incrociando cautamente le gambe. Posò i palmi sulle caviglie, controllando fossero integre con la punta delle dita.  
«Per cosa?» domandò.  
«Lo hai fatto per aiutarmi e…»  
Scosse leggermente il capo, ignorando il bruciare dei muscoli del colo:  
«L’ho fatto perché Gideon è un idiota. Non lo sopporto. Non ho nemmeno capito perché ce l’avesse con te. Voleva derubarti? Di solito, lo fa con i nuovi… cerca sempre di spillare i soldi della merenda.»  
«No, niente del genere.»  
Vide il ragazzino indicare le due auto parcheggiate accanto al marciapiede. Si chinò a fatica, cercando di spiare sotto il ventre delle vetture. I suoi occhi chiari incrociarono quelli nocciola di un cane; il pelo, una volta bianco, era macchiato di terriccio, fango e di striature rossastre. Non pesava più di una decina di chili. Le zampette, rannicchiate vicino al muso spaventato, tremavano vistosamente.  
Si mise a carponi, cercando di strisciare verso l’animale. Allungò la destra, lasciando che il tartufo scuro l’annusasse attentamente.  
«Vieni, su…» lo incoraggiò «Vieni. Non ti faccio niente.» promise, mentre il cucciolo prendeva a muoversi lentamente, gattonando in sua direzione «Ce l’avevano con lui?» domandò, cercando l’altro ragazzo con la coda dello sguardo.  
«Sì. A quanto pare, ha urinato sulla bicicletta dell’irlandese.»  
«Che scemenza.» sentenziò, mentre il cane gli scivolava cautamente in braccio. Passò le dita nel pelo ruvido, cercando di districare i nodi «Anche te non sei messo bene, eh?» disse, ricevendo in cambio un leggero uggiolato «E tu nemmeno.» tornò a squadrare il nuovo arrivato. I capelli biondi si erano incollati alla fronte madida di sudore e striata di sangue; le guance si stavano gonfiando, come quelle di un rospo arrabbiato. I lividi su gambe e braccia stavano diventando evidenti. Tese infine la destra:  
«Sono Bucky.» disse, mentre l’altro gli stringeva cautamente la mano.  
«Steve.»  
«Non sei di queste parti, vero? Non ti ho mai visto nel quartiere.»  
«Abitavamo in un’altra zona di Brooklyn. Ci siamo trasferiti soltanto qualche giorno fa.» la bocca sottile si tese in una smorfia incerta «Devo ammettere che mi aspettavo un benvenuto un po’ diverso.»  
Bucky scrollò piano le spalle:  
«Non ti crucciare. Gideon è un imbecille, non merita nemmeno una goccia del tuo rammarico.» si alzò, stringendo a sé il cane e sollevandolo senza nessuno sforzo «Vieni. Saliamo a darci una ripulita.» 

***

Il suo appartamento era situato al terzo piano di una anonima palazzina nel cuor del quartiere. La facciata a mattoni rossi e qualche balconcino con dei gerani non era sufficiente ad abbellire l’edificio, il cui interno era, però, accogliente.  
Bucky superò la soglia di casa, richiudendo la porta in noce oltre le proprie spalle.  
«Di qua.» sussurrò, piegando immediatamente a sinistra ed inoltrandosi in un salottino arredato a modo. Vi erano delle librerie ricolme di volumi e un piccolo sofà a fiori, accompagnato da due poltrone in stoffa simile. Su un basso tavolino faceva bella mostra un servizio da the in porcellana decorata.  
«Accomodati dove vuoi. Torno subito.» promise, lasciando il cucciolo libero di gironzolare per la stanza.  
Fu di parola. Rientrò qualche istante dopo con una cassetta metallica sotto il braccio destro. La aprì sul pavimento, permettendo al il cane bianco di infilare il naso tra disinfettanti, garze e bendaggi.  
Bucky versò dell’alcool su un panno, tergendo rapidamente il muso della bestiola. Pulì le ciocche sporche di sangue, controllando che i tagli non fossero profondi.  
«Va tutto bene, ok? Non sono danni gravi. Qualche giorno e sarai di nuovo in forma.» sussurrò, arruffando i ciuffetti spettinati del bastardino, prima di tornare al proprio ospite. Steve Rogers si era appollaiato sullo sgabello del pianoforte. Sembrava a disagio: si guardava attorno nervosamente, con le dita che affondavano nel cuscino porpora sotto di sé. I piedi poggiavano a stento a terra e le gambe esili erano ormai coperte di lividi violacei. Dalla fronte colava ancora un rivolo rossastro. «Per noi temo ci vorrà un po’ di più.» ironizzò, rimettendosi a frugare nella cassetta di pronto soccorso.  
Recuperò una garza, coprendola di abbondante disinfettante.  
«Brucerà, temo.» avvertì, prima di premerla contro la tempia altrui, tamponando il graffio con sin troppo vigore. Ridacchiò quando colse una leggera imprecazione sfuggire al biondo «Comportati da uomo, suvvia!» lo punzecchiò, mentre l’altro gli rifilava uno sbuffo divertito:  
«Come infermiere fai schifo.»  
«Mh, vedrò di rimediare laureandomi in medicina, allora.» passò la pezzuola bagnata sulla mandibola, pulendo un altro taglio «Quanti anni hai, Steve?»  
«Quasi dodici. Tu?»  
«Tredici. Siamo quasi coetanei, anche se… te ne avrei dati meno. Pensavo fossi sui dieci.»  
Colse l’altro accigliarsi e, poco dopo, abbassare lo sguardo afflitto. Aggrottò la fronte:  
«Qualcosa non va?» domandò, ingenuamente. Non riusciva a comprendere dove avesse sbagliato. Forse all’altro non faceva piacere sentir rimarcata la propria età? Non che fosse difficile da capire. In fondo, Steve Rogers era più basso e gracile di lui; e di parecchio, se come termine di paragone si prendeva Gideon.  
«No, tutto a posto.»  
Strinse appena le labbra. La menzogna nelle parole altrui era ben palpabile. Decise di cambiare argomento, senza indagare ulteriormente.  
«Dove abiti, Steve? Hai detto che ti sei trasferito qui da poco.» chiese, recuperando uno stretto rotolo di bende. Prese a passarle attorno alla fronte altrui, ben attento a non coinvolgere nella fasciatura anche la frangia dorata.  
«Nella palazzina azzurra oltre l’incrocio. Non è molto lontana.»  
«E che ci facevi da queste parti tutto solo?»  
«Buck… saranno, sì e no, cento metri di distanza. Comunque, stavo andando in drogheria; abbiamo finito il sale a casa e mamma non se n’era accorta.»  
«è stato molto coraggioso, sai?»  
«Uscire di casa per comprare del sale?»  
«No, ovviamente. Affrontare Gideon per… lui.» accennò col mento al cane, che stava annusando un po’ ovunque «A proposito, hai posto per ospitarlo? Io… non credo che mia madre me lo farà tenere.»  
«Posso provare a chiedere, ma… anche mia mamma è abbastanza contraria agli animali in casa.»  
Fissarono il cucciolo per qualche lungo istante, prima di stringersi entrambi nelle spalle. Ormai l’animale c’era. Non potevano certo ributtarlo in strada. Dovevano soltanto decidere chi dei due avrebbe affrontato le ire genitoriali per poterlo adottare definitivamente.  
«Potremmo tenerlo un po’ per uno.» propose infine, fissando la fasciatura alla fronte altrui ed osservando la propria opera. La benda cadeva di lato, sulla destra. Non era stata stretta bene, ma non aveva alcuna voglia di ricominciare da capo. Recuperò una garza pulita, evitando accuratamente l’alcool, e tamponandosi il labbro spaccato «A proposito… è un maschio o una femmina?»  
«Maschio. Ho controllato mentre eri in bagno a prendere i disinfettanti.»  
«Dovremmo dargli un nome.» si grattò il capo, come alla ricerca di ispirazione «Mh… Sam?»  
«Il mio vicino di casa si chiama Sam!»  
«Allora diamogli il nome di una cosa. Tipo… Divano!»  
«è un nome orribile.» colse una lieve risata nella voce del biondino «è bianco… potremmo chiamarlo Latte o Neve o....»  
«Preferisco Sam.»  
«Sì, anche io…»

***

Bucky sussultò quando sentì un passo deciso avanzare nello stretto corridoio. Le scarpe con il tacco marcavano un’andatura quasi militare. L’intenso profumo di mughetto si diffuse immediatamente, accompagnando l’arrivo di una signora distinta, abbigliata con un ampio abito color crema. I capelli ramati erano stretti da un vistoso fermaglio rubino, che riprendeva con precisione il rossetto sulla bocca morbida e il velo di ombretto sulle palpebre. Gli occhi chiari, identici a quelli del figlio, si fissarono con orrore sul mastello colmo piazzato al centro del bagno. Schizzi di acqua tingevano le piastrelle del pavimento e salivano sino alle pareti. Nel catino, un cagnolino bianco sembrava bearsi dei colpi di spazzola e del profumo del sapone alla lavanda.  
«James Buchanan Barnes, che stai combinando?!» la voce, solitamente calda e melodiosa, era ridotta ad uno stridulo spazientito.  
«Buongiorno, madre.» Bucky si rialzò, affrettandosi a nascondere il pettine dietro la schiena «Beh, niente. Io e il mio amico abbiamo salvato questo cane. Era piuttosto sporco e abbiamo pensato di fargli un bagno. Tutto qui…»  
Lo sguardo sconvolto della signora scivolava dai ragazzi all’animale, alternandosi con rapidità preoccupante. Una mano affusolata corse a coprire le labbra, spalancate in una smorfia stupita.  
«Che diamine vi siete fatti? Siete coperti di lividi!»  
«Abbiamo avuto… un piccolo scontro con Gideon Murray.»  
«James, quante volte ti ho ripetuto di stare lontano da lui?» non vi era più nulla di gradevole nel tono; al contrario, una sfumatura irritata cresceva nella voce femminile.  
«Stava picchiando il cane e… Steve.»  
La signora Barnes parve riscuotersi a quelle parole. Fissò l’altro ragazzo che, imbarazzato, aveva trovato rifugio tra il lavello e la tazza del gabinetto. Lo squadrò con attenzione, cercando di catturare ogni dettaglio. La fasciatura sulla fronte era decisamente larga e malfatta, così come le garze – fissate da dei cerotti a nastro – che tappezzavano le braccia e le gambe del giovane. Mostrava un’aria impaurita, quasi temesse d’essere rimproverato o scacciato. La donna allungò le dita, scostando le ciocche bionde dalle tempie.  
«Questa immagino sia opera di James, non è vero?» chiocciò, saggiando il bendaggio molle «Vieni con me. Ci penso io a sistemarlo. Sei un suo amico?»  
«Sissignora.»  
«Abiti qui da poco?»  
«Sissignora.»  
«Avete la stessa età?»  
«Quasi, signora.»  
La donna rise, scuotendo leggermente il capo:  
«Santo cielo, figliolo!» lo apostrofò, prendendolo per una mano e guidandolo verso la cucina «Non sei mica in una caserma militare. Rilassati, d’accordo? Fa come se fossi a casa tua. Ti andrebbe una cioccolata?»  
«Sì, io… sì, grazie.» sussurrò Steve, mentre la voce di Bucky arrivava puntuale dopo pochi attimi:  
«La voglio anche io.»  
La signora Barnes affilò un sorriso tagliente:  
«Tu ora finisci di lavare il cane, di riordinare il bagno e di pulire il pettine di tuo padre! Non credere che non mi sia accorta, sai? Non voglio trovare un singolo pelo tra i denti di quella spazzola!»

***

La signora Barnes finì di fissare meglio il bendaggio, osservando la propria opera soddisfatta.  
«Molto meglio, che ne dici?» domandò, mentre Steve saliva a toccarsi la fronte. Sentiva la fasciatura più solida. Le tempie avevano smesso di pulsargli e anche il dolore alle braccia e alle gambe si era attenuato, forse anche grazie agli stracci bagnati che la donna aveva applicato sui suoi lividi.  
«Grazie, signora.» mormorò, mentre si vedeva recapitare una tazza di cioccolata bollente. Afferrò un biscotto da una vicina scodella, intingendolo nel liquido caldo «è davvero gentile.»  
«Figurati, mio caro. Allora, abiti lontano?»  
«No. Nella palazzina azzurra oltre l’incrocio.»  
«Ti accompagnerò, non appena sarai pronto. Temo che tua madre vorrà delle spiegazioni. Ci penserò io a raccontarle tutto, non temere. Mi dispiace che James ti abbia coinvolto in una delle sue stupidaggini. Mi domando quando metterà la testa a posto.»  
«In verità, signora…» attaccò Steve, servendosi un altro biscotto « è venuto ad aiutarmi. Non so cosa avrei fatto senza di lui.»  
«Lo so.» uno sbuffo sfuggì alle labbra della donna «è fatto così. Non riesce a stare alla larga dai guai e… quando vede qualcosa di sbagliato, non sa far finta di nulla. A volte sembra che voglia aggiustare tutti i torti di questo mondo. Dovrei essere orgogliosa di lui, di questo senso di giustizia che si porta appresso, ma… la verità, è che non posso fare a meno di preoccuparmi. Ho sempre paura che un giorno o l’altro ritornerà con un braccio rotto o un proiettile piantato nella schiena.» la vide scuotere il capo e cancellare in fretta quelle preoccupazioni dal volto. Un nuovo sorriso nacque sulla bocca carnosa «Perdonami, non volevo tediarti con qualche sciocca congettura. Prendi un altro biscotto. Allora… i tuoi genitori di cosa si occupano?»  
«Mia madre è sarta e mio padre è morto in guerra, qualche anno fa.»  
«Mi dispiace, caro. Sono stata indiscreta, perdonami.»  
«No! Non si preoccupi, io… sono molto fiero di quello che ha fatto mio padre. Vorrei poter diventare un uomo come lui e rendere orgogliosa mia madre.»  
«Oh, sono certa che lo sia già, credimi. Sei un ragazzo adorabile e con la testa sulle spalle. Quanto vorrei che James imparasse da te.» sospirò la donna, tornando poi a fissar l’uscio della cucina: dal fondo del corridoio, in direzione del bagno, si sentivano uggiolati infastiditi e imprecazioni affatto velate «Che pensavate di fare del cane?»  
«Non lo sapevamo. Non volevamo ributtarlo in strada, solo… non so se mia madre acconsentirà a tenerlo.»  
«Chissà.» la signora strizzò un occhio, con fare complice «Magari riusciremo a convincerla.»  
 


	2. Chapter 2

2.

Quell’estate si preannunciava come la più torrida degli ultimi cinque anni. La siccità era ai massimi livelli e nemmeno nel gelato si poteva trovare ristoro. Dove Sam trovasse le energie per correre nei giardinetti pubblici rimaneva, dunque, un mistero.  
Il cane era stato adottato dai Rogers, alla fine. Dopo qualche insistenza, Sarah aveva concesso al figlio di accudire il cucciolo; a patto, naturalmente, che si occupasse lui delle passeggiate quotidiane, di cuocergli del cibo e di tenerlo spazzolato regolarmente. L’aiuto della signora Barnes era stato essenziale. Quella donna possedeva un innato carisma e un potere di convincimento affatto indifferente: aveva spiegato come i ragazzi si fossero coraggiosamente battuti per salvare la povera bestiola e di come, suo malgrado, non potesse tenerla in casa propria per via di alcune allergie del marito. Sarah sarebbe stata così gentile da ospitare il cane, anche solo per qualche giorno, mentre si adoperavano per cercargli una casa? Naturalmente, i giorni erano poi diventati settimane. Sam non aveva più lasciato casa Rogers.  
«C’è una cosa che non ti ho ancora chiesto.» Steve sollevò lo sguardo dal blocco per disegnare. Si era accampato sotto l’unico albero del giardino, accomodandosi su una coppia di radici sporgenti. Aveva posato i fogli sulle ginocchia e si era armato di matita. «Perché ti fai chiamare “Bucky”?» domandò, fissando l’amico che, a pochi metri di distanza, stava lanciando dei legnetti a Sam.  
«Perché mia madre ha avuto la splendida idea di darmi Buchanan come secondo nome.»  
«Non ti piace?»  
«Ah, lo odio!» fu la risposta sincera «A te piacerebbe? Dai, sembra un nome da gatto stitico.»  
Non riuscì a trattenere un sogghigno:  
«Bucky ti sembra migliore? A me sembra comunque un nome da gatto»  
«Da gatto non stitico! È già un passo avanti.»  
Risero entrambi e, dopo qualche attimo, Steve tornò ad appoggiare la matita. Riprese a tratteggiare sul blocco, disegnando linee morbide e sottili e poi calcandole sempre di più. Appiattì la mina per colorare alcune ombre.  
«Che stai facendo?»  
I passi dell’altro lo spinsero a stringere il blocco al petto, nascondendo rapidamente lo schizzo.  
«Niente.» mentì, affrettandosi a celare la matita in una tasca dei pantaloni.  
«Fa vedere, avanti!»  
La mancina dell’amico arrivò a chiudersi sul blocco, strappandolo facilmente dalle sue braccia troppo esili ed incapaci di controllare quel furto. Steve scattò in piedi, le guance paonazze per la rabbia e la vergogna.  
«Ridammelo, Buck!» ringhiò, ma l’altro si era già allontanato «è mio! Ti proibisco di guardarlo.» scattò, tentando inutilmente di raggiungere l’amico, che si era rifugiato sulla sommità dello scivolo in ferro.  
Bucky sedeva sull’ultimo scalino, con le gambe a penzoloni nel vuoto e la schiena china. Le dita scorrevano delicatamente le pagine del blocco da disegno, soffermandosi su alcuni tratti in particolare. Lo sguardo chiaro aveva completamente perso la sfumatura dispettosa, ora rimpiazzata dallo stupore e dalla concentrazione.  
«Buck!» Steve si piazzò sotto ai pioli metallici, sollevando gli occhi e sbuffando sonoramente. Non voleva che l’altro osservasse i suoi disegni. Non era pronto per esporli al giudizio di qualcuno, men che meno quello del suo migliore amico. Cosa avrebbe pensato Bucky? Probabilmente, l’avrebbe deriso per quel passatempo che di mascolino aveva ben poco. Disegnare non era forse più adatto ad una delicata fanciulla? D’altronde, l’epoca in cui i pittori e gli scultori erano apprezzati era passata da un pezzo. Al giorno d’oggi, se non sapevi impugnare una mazza da baseball o un pallone da football valevi ben poco.  
«Ti prego, ridammelo!» esclamò, tendendo inutilmente una mano verso l’alto. Stava giusto meditando di salire a propria volta sullo scivolo – sperando che reggesse il peso di due adolescenti – quando Bucky voltò immediatamente il blocco in sua direzione. Si sentì avvampare, quando riconobbe il disegno: lo aveva fatto di nascosto, non più tardi di qualche pomeriggio prima; Bucky si era addormentato nel bel mezzo dei compiti delle vacanze, poggiando il capo sul libro di matematica. La penna gli era scivolata dalle dita e per poco non aveva inavvertitamente rovesciato il calamaio. Lui, invece di svegliarlo, si era appollaiato sulla sedia accanto ed aveva iniziato a disegnare; aveva scelto di ritrarlo così: debole davanti alla fatica quotidiana, cedevole come un qualunque studente sconfitto dalla noia dell’algebra.  
«Sono io?»  
Steve non rispose a quella domanda, abbassando semplicemente lo sguardo. Sentiva già il peso del giudizio sulle proprie spalle; riusciva a scorgere il sorriso irriverente dell’altro, accompagnato da qualche battutina pungente.  
«Ridammelo.» ripeté, serrando i pugni.  
Colse un leggero frusciare ed un nuovo disegno venne mostrato; lo schizzo a cui stava lavorando capeggiava in bella vista sull’ultima pagina. La matita aveva ricalcato la figura di un cagnolino bianco, intento a raccogliere dei legnetti che il ragazzo sullo sfondo gli stava lanciando.  
«Steve, sono bellissimi.»  
Non vi era traccia di canzonatura; solo una sincera ed inaspettata ammirazione.  
Sollevò lo sguardo, incrociando quello stupito dell’amico.  
«Ti piacciono davvero?» domandò con un filo di voce, quasi non volesse azzardare troppo.  
«Sì, accidenti. Hai del talento.» colse un leggero sorriso piegare le labbra dell’altro «Darei un braccio per saper disegnare così. Beh… magari non proprio un braccio, ma… insomma, ho reso l’idea, no?»  
Steve annuì, mentre il blocco gli veniva restituito. La tensione svanì del tutto e la paura scivolò via, come se non fosse mai esistita. Si sentì, anzi, improvvisamente stupido: come aveva potuto dubitare dell’amico? O credere che Bucky lo avrebbe schernito, invece che supportarlo. Ogni preoccupazione si sciolse come neve al sole. Sorrise piano, mentre le braccia esili circondavano il blocco da disegno:  
«Grazie Buck…»

***

Si era fermato a cena a casa Barnes. I genitori di Bucky erano fuori città, scappati a trovare una vecchia zia che non vedevano da troppo; avevano risparmiato quella tortura al figlio.  
Contro ogni previsione, l’amico si era rivelato un discreto cuoco. Era riuscito a friggere due uova senza bruciarle e ad accompagnarle con un contorno di fagioli saltati e insalata, a cui aveva aggiunto qualche pomodoro e spezie per renderla meno insapore. Avevano passato parte della serata a giocare con Sam, a leggere e a commentare altri suoi disegni.  
«Chi è questa?» aveva chiesto Bucky, soffermandosi sulla figura di una ragazza lentigginosa dai capelli ricci.  
«Una amica. Abita nel mio vecchio quartiere e…» si interruppe quando sentì una gomitata nel costato.  
«Solo un’amica, eh?»  
«Sì, Buck.»  
«Sicuro?»  
«Sì.»  
Un attimo di silenzio e quel sorrisetto scaltro che stava imparando a riconoscere:  
«Non è che me la presenteresti?»  
Avevano riso di nuovo ed avevano continuato a chiacchierare, parlando prima di ragazze e poi di cani; due argomenti così diversi legati da un’unica certezza: Bucky sosteneva che con un cane si riusciva a cuccare meglio. Naturalmente, non aveva esperienze dirette, ma… il figlio della farmacista aveva trovato l’amore proprio così, portando a spasso il suo fedele quattro zampe.  
Infine, Steve aveva decretato di dover rientrare. Aveva promesso a sua madre che sarebbe tornato prima della mezzanotte.  
«Starai bene, Buck?» aveva chiesto, mentre scivolava sul pianerottolo del palazzo.  
«Certamente. Non è la prima volta che dormo da solo.»  
«Ti andrebbe di tenere Sam? Ti farà compagnia e mi sentirei più tranquillo a saperti con lui.» esclamò, piazzando il guinzaglio nelle mani dell’amico. Non che un cane di una scarsa decina di chili potesse essere di grande aiuto, ma era comunque meglio di niente. «Ci vediamo domani» aveva detto, sgattaiolando in strada e riavviandosi verso casa.

Steve si rannicchiò tra le due auto, coprendosi il capo con le braccia. Era quasi giunto all’incrocio, quando Gideon e la sua banda erano spuntati da dietro l’angolo. Aveva cercato di non badarci e di tirare dritto, ma due sgherri gli avevano tagliato la strada.  
«Dove te ne vai così di fretta?» gli avevano chiesto, mentre un terzo lo agguantava per le braccia. Gideon aveva iniziato a frugare nelle sue tasche, alla ricerca di qualche spicciolo e, quando non ne aveva trovati, era andato su tutte le furie.  
Lo aveva spinto a terra ed aveva iniziato a colpirlo. I tentativi di difesa erano risultati tanto inutili quanto patetici. I calci ed i pugni lo avevano fatto rotolare tra due vetture, unico rifugio che era riuscito a trovare.  
«Hai sbagliato quartiere, Rogers.» Murray gli allungò l’ennesima pedata.  
Boccheggiò, tentando di rimettersi in piedi; una spinta lo buttò nuovamente a terra.  
«Hai sbagliato a metterti contro di me e a farti trovare senza soldi. Il tuo amico non te l’ha detto? Per camminare su queste strade, devi pagare una tassa.»  
«Il marciapiede non è tuo.» ringhiò, ricevendo in cambio l’ennesimo pugno.  
«Si vede che sei nuovo. Questa volta potrei soprassedere, ma… la prossima, te le rompo quelle gambette da gallina.»  
Steve si strinse una caviglia, quando la scarpa dell’Irlandese la pestò con forza. Affondò i denti nelle labbra, sforzandosi di non urlare. Per nulla al mondo avrebbe dato a quegli idioti la soddisfazione di vederlo supplicare o invocare soccorso. Gli occhi corsero involontariamente alla palazzina con i mattoni a vista. La luce della camera di Bucky era già spenta; per un lungo istante, desiderò di vederla riaccendersi e di scorgere la sagoma familiare affacciarsi ai vetri. Di vederlo scendere in fretta le scale e precipitarsi in strada ad aiutarlo. Anzi, a farsi picchiare nuovamente per lui. Perché non sarebbe finita diversamente da qualche settimana prima; non avrebbero ricavato altro che lividi e tagli. Che razza di persona era, per desiderare una cosa del genere? Per invocare silenziosamente l’aiuto di un amico, ben sapendo che ne sarebbero usciti entrambi a pezzi?  
Il suo sguardo venne intercettato da Murray:  
«Che c’è, donzella in difficoltà? Stai sperando che il tuo principe azzurro venga a salvarti?»  
Cercò di appoggiarsi al paraurti di una vettura e rialzarsi di nuovo. Le gambe malferme lo ressero; barcollò sul posto, sollevando i pugni davanti a sé:  
«Io…»attaccò, la voce mozzata dalla stanchezza e dal dolore «Io posso affrontarti anche da solo!» biascicò.  
Un attimo dopo, si ritrovò nuovamente a sbattere il viso sul ruvido selciato; l’ennesima caduta fu accompagnata da uno scroscio di risa. Poco dopo, colse la vocetta stridula del teppista più tarchiato:  
«Ehi, Gid!¬ Hai visto che roba?»  
Altre risate seguirono a quell’uscita.  
Steve si guardò freneticamente attorno, realizzando tardi che quanto Murray stringeva tra le mani grassocce era proprio il suo album da disegno.  
«No…» sussurrò, provando a rialzarsi. Questa volta le ginocchia lo tradirono e le gambe esili si accartocciarono al suolo. Tese la destra, stringendo inutilmente l’aria. «Restituiscimelo.»  
Nessuno lo stava ascoltando. I quattro si limitavano a girare furiosamente i fogli, senza alcuna cura per la carta che si piegava e si rompeva.  
«Rogers, disegni proprio come la mia maestra delle elementari.»  
«Carina. È tua sorella? È più virile lei di te, lo sai?»  
«Io una ripassatina alla sorellina la darei volentieri.»  
«E questo? Ti diverte parecchio ritrarre il tuo amichetto, eh? Lui lo sa che gli sbavi addosso?»  
Il graffiante rumore degli strappi si accompagnava a quegli scherni continui. Steve osservò il blocco cadere sul selciato, poco dopo. Nessuna delle pagine era rimasta intera. Alcune giacevano appallottolate al suolo, altre erano lacerate in più punti e pendevano inerti dal taccuino profanato.  
Lo sollevò, cercando di recuperare i fogli malconci. Colse nuovamente delle risa e poi dei passi che si allontanavano.  
Rimase bocconi, con lo sguardo basso e le mani tremanti a stringere al petto ciò che rimaneva dei suoi disegni.

***

Bucky bussò alla porta dell’appartamento dei Rogers, venendo accolto da un mesto sorriso e un:  
«Oh, sei tu. Entra pure, caro.»  
Sarah lo fece accomodare in cucina, servendogli del the caldo.  
«Mi dispiace, James. Non ho biscotti, né cioccolata.»  
«Non occorre che si disturbi per me, davvero. Ero solo passato a sapere come stava Steve.»  
Erano trascorsi due giorni dal pestaggio. Aveva tentato inutilmente di trascinare l’amico fuori dalla stanza, ma senza successo. Steve si era rifiutato di uscire, accontentandosi della sola compagnia di Sam. Il cane si era immediatamente acciambellato ai piedi del padroncino ed aveva leccato i lividi con insistenza, quasi a volerli cancellare. Bucky, invece, non era stato ammesso. Era ripassato il giorno successivo, ma senza migliori risultati. Sarah si era scusata e lo aveva invitato per un the il pomeriggio seguente.  
«Non molto bene. Fisicamente, il dottore ha detto che non ha nulla di più che qualche botta e che guarirà in poco. Temo, tuttavia, che per l’orgoglio ci vorrà più tempo.»  
Il giovane strinse le labbra, mimando un leggero cenno affermativo:  
«Lo so…» mormorò soltanto.  
In fondo, lo capiva meglio di chiunque altro. Si era abituato ormai a quella sensazione di eterna sconfitta, consapevole che da solo non sarebbe mai riuscito a battere Gideon e la sua banda; eppure sapeva che a Steve bruciavano più le parole dette che le ferite: gli scherni, le insinuazioni ed il blocco da disegno distrutto per sempre… era questo che rodeva nel profondo l’animo dell’amico.  
«Mi dispiace. Non mi sono accorto di nulla. Se lo avessi sentito, se avesse chiesto aiuto, io…» proseguì, assottigliando le labbra in una smorfia scontenta «Non avrei dovuto accettare di tenere Sam.»  
«Non lo conosci ancora abbastanza. Steve morirebbe piuttosto che chiedere aiuto. È cocciuto e vuole dimostrare di potersela cavare; a tutti ed a sé stesso, specialmente. Se vuoi proteggerlo, devi essere sempre un passo avanti a lui. Devi sapere in anticipo dove andrà, cosa farà e in che guai finirà per cacciarsi.» una pausa ed un sorriso amaro «Non sarebbe cambiato nulla. Sam è simpatico; ruba il cibo da tavola e abbaia alla dirimpettaia, ma… più di questo non fa.»  
«Ci proverò. Farò il possibile per…» promise solo, ma Sarah sollevò una mano per interromperlo.  
«Ascoltami, James. Steve… non ha mai avuto molti amici, nemmeno nel vecchio quartiere. Lo hai visto, no? Stando al dottore, ha problemi di accrescimento ed è probabile che il suo sviluppo non sarà mai completo. Non sanno sei sia genetica oppure una malattia contratta da piccolo, insomma… non abbiamo grosse risposte.» fece una pausa, la voce abbastanza forte da non tradire alcuna incrinatura «È più facile prendersi gioco di lui, che restargli accanto. In te, però, ha visto qualcosa di diverso; abbiamo visto qualcosa di diverso. Io e lui. Non vi conoscete che da qualche settimana, eppure vi incontrate tutti i giorni e sembra quasi siate amici da sempre. Steve si sta affezionando a te ed io non posso che esserne lieta.»  
Bucky aggrottò la fronte, prendendo un rapido sorso di the. La bevanda, sin troppo calda, arrivò a bruciargli la gola, facendolo sussultare.  
«Vuole che mi prenda cura di lui?» chiese, sempre più perplesso. Non era certo d’aver compreso fino in fondo il senso di quel discorso.  
«No. Quello è il compito di una madre.» Sarah gli regalò un piccolo ed incoraggiante sorriso «Non è facile essergli amici, James; ma se ci riuscirai, te ne saremo entrambi riconoscenti. Steve è una persona estremamente leale e fiduciosa. Ti chiedo solo di avere pazienza con lui e di non ferirlo… e di promettermi che lo terrai d’occhio; che sarai sempre un passo avanti e uno dietro di lui, per proteggerlo e coprirgli le spalle all’occorrenza.» la vide montare un’espressione pensierosa «Sei giovane e ti sto caricando di una grossa responsabilità, ma… sei più maturo dei tuoi coetanei, te lo posso assicurare. So che hai capito ciò che ti sto dicendo e che puoi sopportarne il peso. Dimmi solo questo, James Barnes: pensi di poterlo fare?»  
Bucky scosse la testa:  
«No.» rispose, piegando gli angoli della bocca in un cenno risoluto «Non penso di poterlo fare… ne sono sicuro.»

***

Bucky schiuse la porta, dopo aver ricevuto un indeciso “avanti”. Buttò il capo oltre la soglia, spiando l’interno della stanza. L’ambiente era accogliente. Un letto singolo, ordinatamente rifatto, era locato alla sinistra dell’ingresso, mentre a destra si scorgeva un armadio e una serie di mensole ricolme di libri. Lungo le pareti, schizzi e disegni erano stati affissi alla carta da parati con delle semplici puntine. Vi era un’unica finestra, orientata verso sud, accanto a cui era poggiato un alto specchio dai bordi in ferro battuto. Steve Rogers si trovava lì e stava spiando il proprio riflesso con aria critica. A tratti contraeva i muscoli delle gambe e delle braccia per farli sembrare più robusti.  
«Posso?» chiese, scivolando lesto oltre l’uscio «Che stai facendo?» domandò, mentre Steve si voltava in sua direzione.  
«Niente. Delle prove…»  
«Sbaglio o sei più alto?» portò una mano alla propria fronte, tracciando una linea invisibile sino a quella dell’amico.  
«No, non mi pare.»  
«Invece sì!» c’era qualcosa di strano. Steve poteva essere cresciuto di quasi cinque centimetri nel giro di un paio di giorni? Ne dubitava. Squadrò nuovamente il corpo dell’amico: a parte i lividi violacei ed i graffi in via di guarigione, non sembrava affatto cambiato. I pantaloncini corti non celavano le gambe magre e corte, così come la camicia a maniche corte sottolineava bene le spalle spigolose e le braccia ossute. Lasciò cadere lo sguardo sulle caviglie, un po’ troppo sporgenti rispetto al bordo delle calzature «Togliti le scarpe.»  
Colse un tentennamento nella sicurezza altrui:  
«Non mi sembra il caso.»  
«Perché?» chiese, incrociando le braccia al petto e battendo il tempo con la punta di un piede «Sei in casa tua. Che senso ha tenerle?»  
«Sono comodo.»  
«Non farti pregare, suvvia.»  
Questi sbuffò davanti alle sue insistenze e si sedette sul bordo del letto, slacciandosi frettolosamente le stringhe.  
Bucky si chinò, afferrando una scarpa e cacciandovi dentro due dita. I polpastrelli incontrarono subito lo spessore della carta di giornale.  
«Steve…» non riuscì a trattenere un leggero disappunto, mentre lasciava cadere i fogli a terra «Perché fai questo? Non ne hai bisogno!»  
«Oh, davvero? A me pare proprio di sì.»  
«è un inganno stupido. Che pensavi di farci? Di rimorchiare una ragazza fingendoti più alto? Andiamo! È una bugia che cade da sola non appena ti metti le ciabatte.» ironizzò, tirando una leggera gomitata all’altro, in un fare quasi complice. Notò, tuttavia, che sul viso scarno non spuntava alcun sorriso «Sul serio, Steve. Credi che della carta di giornale basti a fermare Gideon?»  
«Magari… vedendomi più alto…»  
«Gideon Murray è un idiota, ma non così tanto da non arrivare ad un trucchetto del genere.»  
«Guardami, Buck! Tu hai tredici anni e ne dimostri sedici! Io, al contrario, sembra ne abbia dieci.»  
«Non è vero.»  
«Lo hai detto tu stesso!»  
Già, ed avrebbe dato qualunque cosa per tornare indietro nel tempo e sistemare quel pasticcio, quella piccola incomprensione che, evidentemente, aveva colpito Steve più del dovuto. Scosse piano il capo, sforzandosi di trovare delle attenuanti: allora, non si conoscevano che da una manciata di minuti… e, senza dubbio, l’età del biondo non era semplice da decifrare se ci si basava soltanto sull’aspetto fisico.  
«Non fossilizzarti solo su questa cosa della bellezza esteriore. Hai molte altre qualità, Steve…»  
«Disse quello alto e bello…»  
«…e che non sa tenere in mano una matita nemmeno a pagarlo.»  
Quell’ammissione strappò, finalmente, un piccolo sorriso incerto a Rogers. Fu una smorfia passeggera, che si spense pochi attimi dopo:  
«A proposito, Gideon ha distrutto il mio taccuino. Ha visto i miei disegni… anche quelli in cui c’eri tu. Ti chiedo perdono.»  
Aggrottò la fronte, battendo le palpebre, perplesso. C’era qualcosa che gli sfuggiva: perché Steve si stava scusando con lui? Non aveva senso. Era lui la vittima, no?  
«Perdono per cosa?»  
«Non volevo che li vedesse e… ho paura che possa usarli contro di te.»  
«Dannazione, Steve! Per fare cosa? Erano soltanto dei disegni. E anche se andasse a raccontare a mezzo quartiere che mi hai ritratto mentre dormivo, cosa cambierebbe?» scosse piano il capo «Pensi che abbia paura di lui?»  
«Beh, i pregiudizi e le insinuazioni che questa cosa potrebbe sollevare…» Rogers abbassò lo sguardo e fece un passo indietro «Sono una frana come amico, scusami. Comprenderò se non vorrai più avere a che fare con me.»  
Che razza di discorso era? Non aveva alcun senso, né intendeva ascoltarne una sillaba di più. Poteva comprendere che l’altro fosse sconfortato e ce l’avesse con sé stesso per essersi lasciato sopraffare, rubare i disegni, percuotere ed insultare. Conosceva il sapore amaro della sconfitta ed il bruciare perpetuo dell’orgoglio ferito. Erano sensazioni a cui si faticava ad abituarsi, ma per nulla al mondo avrebbe permesso a sentimenti tanto oscuri d’avere la meglio sull’altro.  
«Chissenefrega, Steve!» scattò infine, senza nascondere il tono volutamente nervoso così impedire all’altro di distogliere l’attenzione «Confermo! Come amico sei un disastro perché non hai ancora capito nulla di me, di come sono fatto e di cosa reputo davvero importante e cosa no. Se pensi davvero che me ne andrò sbattendo la porta soltanto perché un irlandese ubriaco potrebbe spargere voci e sospetti, beh… ti sbagli. Anche perché è una cosa che probabilmente fa già… Dovrei preoccuparmi, secondo te? O vergognarmene? Proprio per niente.» si chinò ad afferrare una pallina di giornale, sollevandola davanti agli occhi dell’altro «La prossima volta che ti sento fare discorsi del genere… o a provare ad alzarti a colpi di fogli di carta, sai dove te la metto questa? Ti do un indizio: inizia con C e finisce con O… e non è il colletto della camicia.» lo attirò a sé, circondando le esili spalle ed appoggiandovi il mento. Lo strinse in un abbraccio cauto e delicato, come se avesse paura di romperlo definitivamente.  
Steve Rogers era davvero una persona singolare: come potevano tanta determinazione e coraggio essere racchiusi in un corpo così piccolo e fragile; per tacere della stupidità che, evidentemente, doveva essere parte integrante di quell’animo irrequieto e ribelle.  
«Non voglio più sentire così tante stupidaggini in un colpo solo, d’accordo?» sussurrò, mentre le esili mani dell’altro si posavano sulla sua schiena per ricambiare la stretta. Colse pure un paio di pacche - affatto vigorose – all’altezza delle scapole. «Ti voglio bene, scemo.»  
«Anche io.»  
Bucky aspettò inutilmente un insulto che non arrivò. Al contrario, percepì qualcosa di peloso aggrapparsi alla sua gamba destra ed uggiolare ripetutamente. Sam, quasi indispettito per non essere stato preso in considerazione, si stava sfogando sul suo polpaccio.  
«Emh…» balbettò, cercando di scrollarselo di dosso «Da quando questo è così… agitato?»  
«La cagnolina dei Pollock è in calore. Abitano due piani sopra di noi e… credo la senta.»  
«Quindi ha scelto me come compagnia?» chiese, flettendo ripetutamente il ginocchio sino a sentire le zampe desistere dalla presa.  
«Si vede che gli piaci. Anche se dubito sarai all’altezza della barboncina di cui si è innamorato.»  
Bucky si accovacciò, allungando la mancina per arruffare il pelo bianco di Sam:  
«Scusa, ma… davvero, non sei il mio tipo.» osservò l’espressione contrita dell’animale «Niente di personale, però… rimarrai il mio cane preferito, contento?» uno scodinzolio di coda sottolineò quelle parole, quasi il cane avesse comunque afferrato il concetto.  
Un leggero bussare alla porta annunciò l’arrivo della signora Rogers che, dopo qualche attimo, si affacciò sull’uscio. «Ragazzi, vi va del the?»  
«Mamma… ci saranno trenta gradi di fuori.»  
«James prima l’ha voluto.»  
Steve gli gettò un’occhiata sconcertata:  
«Davvero?»  
«Mh, sì.» ammise infine. D’altronde, come avrebbe potuto rifiutare un invito diretto della padrona di casa?  
«Com’era?»  
«Caldo.» sussurrò, senza trattenere una punta di ironia, prima di specificare «Però, non era affatto male.»  
Sarah batté le mani, senza nascondere la soddisfazione:  
«Visto? Sei tu che ti lamenti sempre di tutto, Steve.» aggiunse la donna, prima di indicare la cucina «Venite, ragazzi. È ora di merenda.»


	3. Chapter 3

3.

Raggiunse il giardinetto pubblico, locato quasi dirimpetto alla sua palazzina. Non doveva fare altro che attraversare la strada e superare una bassa recinzione in legno, dove alcuni cartelli invitavano ad essere educati e raccogliere le deiezioni dei propri animali domestici.  
Steve era accomodato sotto il solito albero. In grembo teneva un cestino di vimini, dipinto di un acceso color rosso. Sam, accucciato ai suoi piedi, continuava a frustare l’aria calda con la coda arcuata.  
Bucky si avvicinò, accovacciandosi a terra ed incrociando le gambe sotto di sé. Tese una piccola scatola di cartone, chiusa da un sottile nastro di raso giallo.  
«Per te.» disse soltanto.  
«Per cosa?»  
«Non è il tuo compleanno?» chiese, lasciando che l’altro si appropriasse del regalo e svolgesse il fiocco «Quattro luglio, no? Così mi ha detto tua mamma. Sei fortunato! Solitamente, ho una pessima memoria per le date, ma questa…è piuttosto facile: festa dell’Indipendenza Americana e compleanno di Steve Rogers.»  
Lo osservò accantonare la scatola e sfilare il dono. Si trattava di un blocco da disegno: la copertina rigida era rilegata con morbido cuoio. Degli anelli metallici fermavano i fogli bianchi e, per finire, sul fondo del pacchetto vi erano anche una matita ed una gomma.  
«Ti piace?»  
Era una domanda superflua: Steve stringeva il nuovo quaderno al petto, cullandolo come fosse la cosa più preziosa al mondo. Il bagliore felice nelle iridi era impossibile da celare, così come il sorriso soddisfatto.  
«Molto.» fu la conferma, mentre appoggiava tra loro il cestino rosso di vimini, colmo di biscotti.  
Bucky si affrettò a prendere un frollino alla marmellata, spezzandolo sotto i denti.  
«Allora…» attaccò, spazzolando le briciole cadute sulla maglietta «Quale sarà il tuo primo disegno? ¬»  
Un istante dopo, però, si vide ripassare il taccuino. Lo fissò confuso, la fronte contratta e le labbra strette in una smorfia incerta:  
«Non lo vuoi più?» domandò, ma l’altro scosse il capo.  
«Il primo disegno sarà tuo.»  
Bucky lo fissò come se avesse detto un’eresia. Suo? Nemmeno per idea! Non esagerava quando aveva ammesso di non saper nemmeno come tenere in mano una matita. Concepire qualcosa che andasse al di là di un semplice omino stilizzato era al di fuori della sua portata.  
«Non credo d’esserne in grado.» sussurrò, mentre il biondo gli cacciava anche la matita in mano «Che dovrei disegnare?»  
«Qualcosa di semplice, tipo… me.»  
Soffiò una risata. Quello era tutto matto! Non sarebbe riuscito a riprodurre nemmeno una margherita rinsecchita, figurarsi una persona. Non che Steve Rogers non fosse rinsecchito, ma… aveva degli occhi e dei capelli al posto dei petali e braccia invece di foglie; ciò rendeva il tutto molto complicato.  
«Molto divertente, Steve. Davvero, cosa vuoi che faccia?»  
«Ero serio.»  
«Figuriamoci.» tentò inutilmente di rendere il blocco «Non ci riuscirò mai.»  
«Oh, andiamo. Non vuoi neppure fare un tentativo? Non ti ho mai visto disegnare.»  
«E non mi vedrai nemmeno oggi.»  
«Suvvia… è il mio compleanno! Trovo che sarebbe un bellissimo regalo da parte tua esaudire questo piccolo desiderio.»  
Si accigliò nuovamente. Stava usando la scusa del compleanno per costringerlo? Evidentemente sì. Sbuffò, facendo per poggiare la mina alla carta:  
«Ti odio.» ringhiò, mentre muoveva la punta in circolo, sforzandosi di tracciare un ovale.  
Passò all’interno, vergando due righe sottili al posto delle sopracciglia. Tentò di dare loro uno spessore sfumandone i contorni; ottenne solo un effetto ad aghi di pino, piuttosto grottesco. Il naso divenne una semplice retta con due piccoli buchi neri all’estremità. Gli occhi vennero tracciati come fossero due mandorle ripiene di una serie di cerchi concentrici. Si rifiutò di disegnare la bocca, passando direttamente ai capelli che si delinearono come una massa informe e sin troppo grigia.  
«Fa schifo.» disse poco dopo, restituendo il blocco «Non riesco a disegnare né le labbra, né le orecchie.»  
In effetti, quello schizzo assomigliava più alla caricatura di un orco che al volto del suo amico, il quale però non se la prese poi troppo. Lasciò a Steve l’onere di riappropriarsi del notes e della matita, accontentandosi di tornare a sgranocchiare i biscotti. Quelli sì che erano un buon premio di consolazione! Qualcosa di sufficientemente morbido e zuccherino da lenire l’amor proprio ferito a colpi di matita. Spiò il fare dell’altro, senza interromperlo: la mina ora si muoveva sicura sulla carta, sibilando dolcemente. La mano la impugnava con sicurezza e delicatezza al tempo stesso, senza permetterle di sbavare o di spezzarsi. Le sfumature venivano accompagnate da una leggera pressione delle dita, mentre lo sguardo chiaro, a tratti, saliva al suo viso; coglieva qualche spunto e poi si riabbassava al blocco.  
Evitò di interromperlo, continuando a mangiare i biscotti. A tratti ne lanciava a Sam, permettendo anche al cagnolino di godere di quelle piccole delizie. Gli occhi chiari squadravano ora il parco, dove nessun altro aveva osato mettere piede per la calura, ora l’amico che sembrava completamente immerso nel suo mondo. In quei momenti, era come se Steve Rogers mutasse inspiegabilmente: le insicurezze venivano allontanate, cancellate con un colpo di gomma; il cammino, invece, veniva tracciato dal colore argentato di una matita, che si muoveva rapida e sicura. Il viso, solitamente crucciato, assumeva delle sfumature calde e morbide, colme d’orgoglio e di soddisfazione per le proprie opere.  
«Come procede, Michelangelo?» lo canzonò appena, ricevendo in cambio un gesto stizzito. Sollevò le mani, in un gesto arrendevole «Scusa.» mormorò, tornando a mangiare i biscotti.  
Non dovette comunque attendere molto. Dopo poco, Steve voltò finalmente il blocco e lui si ritrovò a fissare lo schizzo di un ragazzo che gli assomigliava veramente molto, con le guance gonfie di biscotti e le dita intente ad indugiare su un vicino cestino di vimini. Ciondolò il capo:  
«Non riuscirei a riprodurre una cosa simile nemmeno tra cento anni. Hai un vero talento.»  
«è solo questione di pratica, Buck. Il talento non esiste.»  
«Non è vero. Io trovo che ci siano alcune persone naturalmente dotate, a dispetto d’altre completamente incapaci.»  
«Con la pratica e la costanza, però…»  
«Oh, ti sbagli di nuovo. Anche un mulo può galoppare, ma questo non lo renderà certo un cavallo da corsa, non credi? È lo stesso concetto. Io, per esempio... non sono assolutamente in grado di disegnare; forse, con l’aiuto di un insegnante potrei imparare, ma dubito arriverei tanto velocemente al tuo livello. Sei autodidatta, Steve?»  
«Sì.»  
«Ciò conferma ancor di più la mia teoria. Quello che riesci a fare con un foglio ed una matita è eccezionale. Dovresti coltivarlo, sai? Non hai mai pensato di iscriverti ad una scuola d’arte? Non che a te serva, ma credo potrebbe fornirti sbocchi interessanti.» prese un altro biscotto, prima di tendere il cestino all’altro, lasciandolo libero di servirsi.  
«Al momento, non possiamo permettercelo. Chissà, magari un domani le cose cambieranno. Non mi dispiacerebbe diventare un artista famoso!»  
«Mh, nel caso…» si appropriò nuovamente del blocco, staccando la prima pagina con estrema attenzione. Spiò il proprio ritratto – era davvero somigliante, accidenti! – prima di indicarlo al compagno «… posso conservarlo? Sai, nel caso diventassi famoso davvero, non mi dispiacerebbe poter dire che ho un tuo disegno.»  
Una leggera risata spaziò nell’afa pomeridiana:  
«Certo che puoi, è tutto tuo! A tal proposito… a te cosa piacerebbe fare da grande?»  
«Non lo so.» scrollò leggermente le spalle, come se la cosa non avesse poi molta importanza «Papà vorrebbe un medico in famiglia, mamma un avvocato, ma… a me non piace molto studiare. Non saprei proprio. Posso dirti cosa non diventerò, se vuoi: un cantante, un ballerino, un pittore, un insegnante di matematica… e neppure addestratore cinofilo, visto che non riesco nemmeno a convincere Sam a riportarmi un bastoncino.»  
Risero entrambi di nuovo. C’era qualcosa di estremamente piacevole in quei lunghi pomeriggi passati ad arrostire sotto il bollente sole di luglio. Non avere responsabilità, né compiti da svolgere, né pesi sulle spalle. Non dovevano pensare ad altro che ai disegni, a sognare un futuro lontano e controllare che Sam non scavasse buche per tutto il parco. Era così semplice essere adolescenti.  
Si godette quei brevi attimi di silenzio, scivolando sulla schiena e poggiandola tra l’erba secca. Piegò le braccia sotto al capo, incrociando le ginocchia. Chiuse gli occhi, lasciandosi cullare dalla torbida calura estiva.  
Un attimo dopo, una vocina incerta tornò a farsi sentire:  
«Bucky?»  
«Mh?» bofonchiò in risposta.  
«C’è una cosa che non ti ho mai chiesto…»  
«Ossia?»  
«Perché mi hai salvato, quel giorno?»  
«Quale dei tanti giorni in cui ti ho salvato?» sogghignò, mentre un ciottolo arrivava a rimbalzargli su una guancia.  
«Lo sai quale. Quando abbiamo trovato Sam.»  
Riaprì piano le palpebre, spiando in direzione dell’altro. Steve sedeva con il blocco sulle ginocchia e un’espressione crucciata dipinta sul volto. Era come se stesse riflettendo e si stesse scusando al tempo stesso. Odiava quel modo di fare: per lui era indecifrabile! Faticava a capire cosa l’altro stesse realmente pensando. Era triste? Arrabbiato? Non lo capiva. Era difficile comportarsi di conseguenza.  
«Prima di tutto, non ti ho salvato.» specificò, puntellandosi su un gomito per poter sollevare almeno il busto «Le ho prese anche io, ricordi? In ogni caso, stavo studiando quando ho sentito del baccano provenire dalla strada. Mi sono affacciato e ti ho visto. Sono sceso nella speranza di poterti dare una mano, tutto qui…»  
«Sì, ma… avresti potuto non farlo, non credi? Ti saresti risparmiato un sacco di botte.»  
«Che razza di amico sarei stato, se ti avessi abbandonato?»  
«Non eravamo ancora amici, Buck.»  
Era vero… in fondo, si erano conosciuti così. Perché lo aveva fatto? Non lo sapeva, non fino in fondo. Semplicemente, aveva scorto una persona in difficoltà e si era fiondato giù dalle scale, nella speranza di poterla aiutare. Come ripeteva spesso sua madre, non poteva aggiustare tutti i torti del mondo… ma a quelli piccoli, quanto meno, poteva cercare di porre rimedio.  
«Che razza di futuro amico sarei stato, allora?» ironizzò, prima di grattarsi il mento, quasi sovrappensiero. Quella domanda meritava una risposta migliore di una semplice ironia. Sospirò, riprendendo poco dopo «Se ognuno, nel proprio intimo, iniziasse col riparare semplici errori e mancanze, il mondo non sarebbe un posto migliore? Magari non di molto, te lo concedo, ma… sarebbe sicuramente un punto d’inizio. Da qualche parte bisogna pur incominciare, no? Se anziché voltarci dall’altra parte e fingere di non vedere, tutti iniziassimo ad essere un po’ più altruisti… non credi che sarebbe più facile affrontare la vita?»  
Ricevette un deciso cenno d’assenso e si affrettò a continuare:  
«Lo avresti fatto anche tu Steve, no? Al posto mio, lo avresti fatto.»  
«Penso di sì.»  
«Io ne sono sicuro. D’altronde, hai rischiato per salvare un cane indifeso… e questo perché tu sei una persona migliore di altre. Se fossimo come te, anche solo in parte, sarebbe tutto più semplice, credimi.»  
«Perché saremmo tutti cachettici e con l’equilibrio di un budino?»  
«No, perché saremmo disposti a sacrificare un pezzetto di noi stessi per gli altri; per dei valori in cui crediamo e che desideriamo portare avanti e trasmettere. Tu come pensi di essere, Steve?»  
«Debole.»  
Scosse piano il capo a quella risposta:  
«E con l’autostima sotto la suola delle scarpe. Ti dirò come ti vedo io, allora. Quel giorno, sono sceso perché un ragazzo stava combattendo l’ennesima prepotenza di Gideon con la ferocia di un leone. Sono sceso per il tuo coraggio, per la tua lealtà ed il tuo senso di giustizia. Sono sceso perché penso che Steve Rogers possa rendere il mondo un posto migliore.»  
«Grazie, Buck…»  
Il sorriso orgoglioso sul volto dell’amico gli confermò d’aver fatto centro. In fondo, quello che davvero mancava a Steve – oltre a svariati centimetri in altezza – era un po’ di fiducia in sé stesso.  
Sogghignò, recuperando in un attimo tutta la propria sfacciataggine:  
«Prego, scemo.» 


	4. Chapter 4

4.

Bucky scese i gradini a due a due, fiondandosi in strada dopo aver valicato in fretta l’androne del palazzo. Aveva scorto Steve attraversare di corsa l’incrocio e dirigersi verso la sua casa, salvo poi inciampare nel marciapiede e cadere tra due auto in sosta. Lo aveva scorto rannicchiarsi e colpire ripetutamente il paraurti, con rabbia e disperazione. I pugni chiusi che percuotevano la carrozzeria, mentre i singhiozzi scuotevano il petto magro. Che diamine stava facendo?  
Superò la carreggiata, accovacciandosi accanto all’amico. Gli circondò le spalle, cercando allontanarlo dalle vetture. Vi riuscì senza alcuno sforzo: malgrado i diciotto anni appena compiuti, Steve era rimasto quel ragazzino gracile e malaticcio che aveva conosciuto. Nemmeno la pubertà sembrava aver avuto effetto. Non vi era stata che una blanda crescita, ma la struttura non si era minimamente irrobustita. Al contrario, lui era cambiato: aveva messo su peso e centimetri, allenando la muscolatura; la barba appariva già come un alone scuro lungo la mandibola e le guance.  
«Steve!» chiamò, provando a calmarlo, a staccarlo dalle auto che l’altro si ostinava a colpire «Smettila. Ti farai male.» rimproverò, notando già le nocche sbucciate e coperte di sangue.  
«Non mi importa! Lasciami stare!»  
Lo vide girarsi in sua direzione e cercare di spingerlo via, senza successo; lo strinse maggiormente per impedirgli di fuggire.  
«Calmati! Che stavi facendo?»  
«è finita, non capisci? Finita!» sentì l’altro accasciarsi tra le sue braccia e nascondere il volto nell’incavo della sua spalla «Mia madre…» una serie di singhiozzi, di parole prive di significato, prima della verità «è tisi!»  
Si sentì mancare il fiato. Sapeva delle condizioni di Sarah. Da dieci giorni, casa Rogers era diventata un viavai continuo di medici ed infermieri. Alla paziente, ormai allettata da diverso tempo, era stata diagnosticata una bronchite, evoluta poi in una forma più grave. Le condizioni erano peggiorate, nonostante le cure: gli antibiotici non sembravano funzionare e la donna perdeva gradualmente le forze. Sarah aveva lottato disperatamente per riuscire a rimettersi, ma senza successo. Il corpo, scosso dalla tosse e dalla febbre, aveva smesso di reagire e si era abbandonato ad un intorpidimento sempre più profondo. Alla fine, dunque, era giunta la conferma. La tubercolosi non lasciava scampo; guarire era quasi impossibile.  
Colse una morsa al petto e si sforzò di ricacciare le lacrime che arrivarono a pungergli gli occhi. Il pianto di Steve era sufficiente per entrambi; almeno uno dei due doveva mostrarsi forte, anche se non sopportava il vedere l’amico così. Né poteva accettare l’idea che presto Sarah se ne sarebbe andata.  
Sarah…  
Era stata quasi come una seconda madre per lui. Lo aveva accolto come un figlio e viziato altrettanto. Ricordava ancora le lunghe merende a base di torte appena sfornate e cioccolate roventi. Percepiva ancora il profumo della lavanda che nascondeva nei cassetti, tra i vestiti, ed il suono dolce della sua voce.  
«Guarirà.» sussurrò con una nota testarda. Si morse il labbro inferiore, sforzandosi di sciogliere il nodo alla gola deglutendo a vuoto.  
Steve fu sin troppo lapidario. Spazzò via le sue certezze con due semplici lettere:  
«No.»  
«Vedrai che se la caverà…» tentò di nuovo, ma l’altro si aggrappò maggiormente alla sua camicia, ormai copiosamente bagnata di lacrime.  
«Non mentirmi, Buck. Non sono più un bambino.»  
«Io…» il “sono ottimista” gli morì sulle labbra. Abbassò il capo, mentre la voce si spegneva lentamente. Chi stava cercando di rassicurare? Steve? O sé stesso? «…vorrei vederla.» disse infine, le braccia ancora a circondare le spalle dell’amico «Pensi sia possibile?»  
«Il dottore non vuole che nessuno si avvicini.»  
«Non mi serve il permesso di un medico, Steve. Mi serve il tuo.»  
«Sì. Sarà felice di vederti. Solo…» una pausa e infine il viso scarno che si sollevava al suo «Stai attento, Buck.»

***

La camera era immersa in una inquietante penombra. Le tende erano tirate e le imposte chiuse, sì da impedire alla luce del giorno di disturbare l’inferma. All’interno aleggiava un odore di chiuso, misto a quello dei medicinali. Sul tavolino accanto all’ingresso erano posate alcune mascherine. Ne prese una, fissando i cordini dietro la nuca e schiacciandola sul naso e sulla bocca.  
Avanzò di qualche passo, ben attento a non far scricchiolare troppo il parquet. Il mobilio era stato interamente spostato in un angolo; davanti all’armadio stazionavano lo scrittoio e la cassettiera, mentre il tappeto era stato arrotolato ed infilato tra il muro e lo specchio. Era stato fatto spazio per permettere agli infermieri di occuparsi al meglio della paziente. Quest’ultima giaceva sul letto, con tre strati di coperte di lana a nascondere il corpo martoriato. Sul comodino, accanto ad una bugia spenta, stanziavano barattoli di pillole e scatole di infusi. Vi era una caraffa, con un bicchiere d’acqua ancora colmo.  
Si sporse appena, quando raggiunse la sponda del letto. Osservò il volto scavato e le occhiaie che solcavano le guance pallide; i capelli erano secchi e sporchi, sparpagliati sul cuscino come fossero stoppa. Le mani giacevano incrociate sul petto, dove le dita ossute si intrecciavano le une alle altre. Le labbra erano macchiate da piccole gocce di sangue, così come i fazzoletti gettati alla rinfusa sul pavimento.  
Una coppia di lacrime pesanti gli solcò il viso, mentre un singhiozzo strozzato sfuggiva al controllo. Chi era quella donna? Era così diversa da Sarah Rogers. Che ne era di lei, ora? Di quella signora bionda, dai lineamenti morbidi e il sorriso smagliante. Che ne era degli occhi azzurri contornati dalle lunghe ciglia e marcati soltanto da un velo di ombretto color carne? Non vi era più nulla, in quella figura abbandonata su un vecchio materasso.  
«Signora Rogers?» la chiamò appena.  
La malata si mosse, riaprendo cautamente le palpebre avvizzite. Le iridi chiare erano segnate dal dolore e dalla stanchezza.  
«Steve?» la voce era ridotta ad un filo spezzato e commosso.  
«No. Sono James.»  
Un debole tocco arrivò a sfiorargli le dita. Sarah le strinse piano, con delicatezza e amore:  
«James.» ripeté, provando a sorridere «Non sono una buona padrona di casa, mi dispiace. Non ti ho preparato nemmeno la cioccolata.»  
«Non si preoccupi, signora Rogers. Pensi a guarire.»  
«Non si guarisce da certi mali…»  
Lo sapeva, ma faticava ad ammetterlo. Non era un bambino ed era consapevole che da certe malattie non si usciva con uno schiocco di dita; eppure, più ci pensava e più riteneva impossibile che Sarah Rogers morisse così. Non se lo meritava. La donna forte e coraggiosa che conosceva, quella che aveva consacrato la vita al bene del suo unico figlio, giaceva semincosciente in un letto; parlava a stento e non riusciva a fare altro che accarezzargli continuamente le dita, in un contatto debole ma costante.  
«Lei ce la può fare, signora Rogers.» sussurrò, ricevendo in cambio una risata stridula.  
«Sei sempre stato un pessimo bugiardo. Ti conosco, James… e non c’è stata una volta in cui tu sia riuscito a mentire egregiamente. Sbagli ora come quando avevi tredici anni, anche se la tua voce è più matura e meno incerta. Sei cambiato tanto esteriormente, ma… dentro, sei ancora quel ragazzino sincero che ho incontrato sei anni fa.»  
Scosse il capo, sforzandosi di ricacciare le lacrime e di non lasciar trasparire una nota spezzata nella propria voce. Fallì su entrambi i fronti:  
«Non può lasciarci, signora Rogers. Che ne sarà di Steve?»  
Si pentì immediatamente di quelle parole. Vide la donna spegnersi rapidamente. Le labbra si strinsero e un singulto arrivò a spaccarle il petto già scosso dalla tosse e dai conati. La mano scivolò via, abbandonando la sua e cadendo mollemente sulle coperte. Accadde tutto in un istante passeggero; poco dopo, Sarah si riscosse e tornò a sussurrare:  
«Ricordi cosa ti dissi quella volta, James? Quando Steve tornò a casa dopo aver perso il suo blocco da disegno ed essere stato picchiato dai bulli. Lo ricordi?»  
Annuì rapidamente. Non avrebbe mai scordato quelle parole.  
«Mi disse che sarei dovuto essere sempre un passo avanti a lui, se desideravo proteggerlo; e, allo stesso tempo, essere pronto a coprirgli le spalle… E così ho fatto.» si concesse qualche attimo di silenzio, prima di riprendere «Sono rimasto ogni sera alla finestra, per vederlo rientrare a casa tutto intero; per controllare che Gideon Murray non lo spingesse tra due macchine e lo tempestasse di calci e pugni. L’ho sempre seguito per essere certo che nessuno lo colpisse mentre era girato. Ho lottato contro la sua testardaggine perché si accettasse, perché non cambiasse nemmeno una virgola di quello che è; perché, in fondo, non ha senso che cerchi di essere qualcun altro. Ha talento, coraggio ed è la persona più leale che abbia mai conosciuto. Perché desiderare di cambiare? Steve è perfetto così, ma fatica a comprenderlo.» scosse piano il capo, cercando nuovamente l’attenzione della donna «Ho fatto il possibile per onorare quella promessa, signora Rogers.»  
«E ci sei riuscito. Non avrei potuto sperare in un amico migliore per lui.» la mano scarna tornò a sfiorare la sua con devozione «Non potrò mai ripagare quello che hai fatto per noi, James. Al contrario, però, devo chiederti un altro favore.»  
«Tutto.»  
«Non posso scioglierti da quella promessa. Ora più che mai, Steve avrà bisogno di te. Sei tutto ciò che gli rimane.»  
«Non deve preoccuparsi, signora Rogers. Gli resterò accanto, glielo giuro.» sussurrò, portando la destra al cuore, quasi a sottolineare quell’impegno «Gli resterò accanto fino alla fine.»

***

Al funerale avevano partecipato in pochi. Soltanto metà delle navate era stata riempita da conoscenti stretti e qualche lontano parente. Terminata la funzione, dopo la sepoltura nel cimitero dietro la cappella, la maggior parte delle persone si era dileguata senza nemmeno un saluto. A parte qualche cenno dispiaciuto e qualche “condoglianze” appena abbozzato, Steve non aveva ricevuto altro.  
«Ci penso io a riaccompagnarlo a casa.» aveva detto ai genitori.  
«Invitalo da noi, James. Sono sicura che gli serva un po’ di compagnia e distrazione.»  
Aveva salutato i suoi ed aveva atteso che scomparissero nelle vie vicine, prima di avvicinarsi all’amico. In breve, rimasero soltanto loro due, oltre i cancelli del campo santo.  
Bucky picchiettò leggermente la spalla gracile, accucciandosi a propria volta sul basso muretto di cinta.  
«Steve?» chiamò, fissando il volto inespressivo dell’altro «Dobbiamo rientrare.»  
Colse solo un leggero frusciare delle vesti: la giacca leggera abbandonata sulle spalle e i pantaloni neri che erano decisamente troppo larghi per quelle gambe snelle.  
Si affiancò al biondo, sforzando di modulare il proprio passo con quello lento e incerto del compagno, che stava cercando in tutti i modi di non crollare. Se avesse potuto accasciarsi e piangere, ne era certo, lo avrebbe fatto; ma Steve era ancora schiavo dell’orgoglio e si rifiutava di cedere, anche in quei momenti in cui le lacrime sarebbero state un giusto sfogo. Nessuno lo avrebbe giudicato, ma forse era proprio questo che lo infastidiva. Cosa avrebbero suscitato quelle sensazioni negli altri, se non pietà e compianto? La commiserazione altrui era l’ultima cosa che voleva. Era stanco d’essere additato come l’anello debole, pronto a spezzarsi alla minima turbolenza e Bucky riusciva a leggere quella cocciuta ed inutile determinazione negli occhi arrossati e stanchi.  
«Steve…» sussurrò, cercando la di lui mano per stringerla con affetto «Non serve a niente questa maschera da supereroe. Non c’è nulla di sbagliato nel lasciarsi andare. Chiunque lo farebbe, al posto tuo…»  
«Per cosa? Piangere non risolverà le cose. Se n’è andata, Buck. Se n’è andata per sempre.»  
«Ti aiuterebbe a sfogarti.» riprese dopo poco «Non servirà a farla tornare, ma potrebbe attenuare almeno parzialmente il dolore che provi.»  
«Sai a cosa servirebbe? A ricevere soltanto altra compassione. Mi fa già abbastanza schifo la tua pietà… non mi serve anche quella degli altri.»  
Quelle parole lo colpirono come uno schiaffo. Rallentò, lasciando cadere la mano lungo il rispettivo fianco:  
«Io…» attaccò, ma Steve non aveva ancora finito:  
«E… che ne vuoi sapere tu del dolore? Di quello che provo? Non sai niente, Buck! Non ti azzardare a dire che mi capisci e ad elargire altri consigli stupidi.»  
Chinò il capo, le labbra strette in una smorfia afflitta. Insistere non avrebbe avuto senso e l’avrebbe soltanto spinto a litigare con l’amico. Sapeva che questi aveva bisogno di tempo e, in cuor suo, sperava non credesse davvero a quelle taglienti parole che gli aveva appena rivolto. Sospirò piano, tornando a zittirsi e proseguendo verso lungo la strada. Ancora qualche passo e si sarebbe ritrovato davanti alla propria palazzina. L’idea era di superarla e tirare dritto fino alla casa dell’amico, per poi chiedergli di rimanere. Alla luce di quanto appena ricevuto, però, non era certo che Steve desiderasse ancora la sua compagnia. Probabilmente, era meglio lasciarlo solo e concedergli una notte per potersi sfogare e riprendere. Non poteva imporgli la propria presenza, ma il timore che l’altro facesse qualcosa di stupido, naturalmente, stagnava nella sua mente: conoscendolo, Steve avrebbe cercato di dimostrare a sé stesso che poteva badare a sé stesso, che non aveva bisogno di nessuno e che il dolore non lo avrebbe mai spezzato, né piegato.  
«Scusa Bucky.» colse nuovamente il biondo al suo fianco e la sincera richiesta di perdono nella voce «Non volevo ferirti, non lo meriti. Non avrei dovuto essere così brusco.»  
Aggrottò la fronte a quell’ammissione, accontentandosi poi di produrre un piccolo sorriso:  
«Nessun problema.» rispose, l’animo già più sollevato. Era raro che Steve ammettesse i propri sbagli tanto rapidamente. Abbassò lo sguardo, osservando il marciapiede su cui stavano camminando. Presto le mattonelle si sarebbero fuse, sulla destra, con i radi ciuffetti d’erba del giardinetto pubblico, mentre a sinistra sarebbero state strette dagli pneumatici delle vetture parcheggiate. «Vuoi stare da noi, questa sera? Magari, un po’ di compagnia ti farebbe bene…»  
«No, ti ringrazio.»  
Si aspettava una risposta simile. Non insistette, tornando a camminare in silenzio, ancora per qualche attimo.  
Poco dopo, fermò il passo, senza distogliere lo sguardo dal selciato.  
«è iniziato tutto qui, quasi sei anni fa.» sussurrò, stendendo la mancina davanti a sé. Indicò con precisione un punto stretto tra due auto in sosta «Lì. È lì che ci siamo conosciuti, ricordi? Sam era nascosto dietro una ruota e tu stavi cercando di salvarlo da Gideon e altri tre idioti.»  
«Come potrei dimenticarlo, Buck? Se ci penso, mi fanno ancora male le ossa. Ci avevano pestato per bene…»  
«Già.» ammise laconico, mimando un ghigno sghembo e furbo «Ma noi siamo ancora qui, Steve. Io, te e Sam; e ci saremo sempre. Non importa cosa accadrà in futuro, né quante difficoltà dovremo ancora affrontare e superare. Magari un domani ci separeremo… tu diventerai un famoso artista e io… mi sposerò con quella ragazza carina dei tuoi disegni e vivrò con lei in una fattoria in Texas…»  
«Perché proprio in Texas?»  
«Non ne ho idea. Se preferisci cambio località.»  
Steve gli colpì il petto con un debole pugno:  
«Razza di scemo… finisci il discorso! Eri partito bene.»  
«Sei tu che mi hai interrotto.» puntualizzò, scrollando leggermente le spalle «Steve, davvero… non importa cosa ci riserverà la vita. Io sarò sempre un passo avanti e uno dietro di te.» lo aveva promesso a Sarah e a sé stesso e per nulla al mondo avrebbe tradito quel giuramento.  
«Ne sei sicuro, Buck?»  
Riportò immediatamente lo sguardo sul viso altrui. Gli occhi azzurri dell’amico erano colmi di fiducia e affetto, mentre sulle labbra morbide aleggiava finalmente un leggero sorriso.  
Annuì, senza distogliere l’attenzione:  
«Sì.» sussurrò, senza che il dubbio o l’indecisione bagnassero quell’affermazione. Non avrebbe potuto esserne più certo «Ne sono sicuro. Io sarò con te fino alla fine.»


End file.
